


Parce que je le veux.

by HandsBruised



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsBruised/pseuds/HandsBruised
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cet instant, Harry décida de disparaitre.<br/>Alors qu'il s'enfuyait, il rencontra Louis.<br/>Louis aussi, voulait disparaitre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Première partie.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WrongColour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongColour/gifts).



Harry observait les feuilles des arbres qui bordaient la promenade le long du Rhône lorsqu'il décida de disparaître.  
La plupart des feuilles étaient brunes et sèches, complètement mortes. Au milieu d'elles, son regard fut attiré par une branche encore verte, incongrue au milieu des autres. Il ralentit sa course, tendit la main et l'arracha au passage.  
Il lâcha les feuilles une par une, les laissant tomber par terre, dépourvue d'importance. Et sans comprendre pourquoi, sans y avoir pensé avant, à cet instant, il décida de disparaître.  
Il n'avait rien sur lui. Son téléphone portable, ses écouteurs. Un sweat-shirt trop fin, un short de course, des baskets et des chaussettes. Rien d'autre, pas même la clef de son appartement.  
Mais il fallait qu'il s'en aille.  
Il continua à courir le long de la promenade, grimpa l'escalier qui ramenait à la route, traversa en courant toujours, jusqu'à l'esplanade devant le parc. Le sang battait à ses oreilles mais la seule chose qu'il entendait encore était cette voix dans sa tête, cette voix qui n'était pas humaine, qui ne disait pas de mots mais rien qu'un souffle, une pensée.  
Il faut que tu disparaisses.  
Le parc allait bientôt fermer. S'il voulait s'enfuir, ce n'était pas l'endroit où aller. Mais il franchit la grande porte dorée, marchant sans y réfléchir, les écouteurs noués autour de cou.  
S'enfuir, mais aller où ?  
Il courut le long des allées qu'il connaissait par cœur. Au loin, la voiture de police qui poussait les derniers visiteurs à sortir faisait briller ses phares. Le parc était déjà totalement vite. Harry s'engagea dans une autre allée, au milieu des bosquets, là où l'on ne le verrait pas.  
Il allait faire le tour du parc. Ensuite, il réfléchirait.  
Mais il fallait qu'il disparaisse. Et tandis qu'il dévalait la pente douce et terreuse qui menait à la Roseraie, il se rendait compte qu'il ne pourrait pas rentrer chez lui ce soir. Qu'il ne pourrait jamais rentrer chez lui. Que cette vie qu'il avait eue venait de prendre fin. Que ce soir, une autre commençait.  
Il roula brusquement dans un coin d'ombre de la pelouse pour échapper au faisceau de lumière de la voiture de police. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, il se redressait, époussetait la terre de ses vêtements et repartait.  
L'air était glacial et humide, avec une forte odeur, mélange complexe de pourriture de feuilles, de vie animale et d'écorce.  
Un peu plus loin, coupant à travers les arbres pour éviter les sentiers trop éclaircis, il s'étala dans une large flaque de boue froide. Ses jambes nerveuses tremblèrent un peu alors qu'il se redressait, maculé de terre.  
Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle près d'une des statues antiques. La pierre blanche éclairée par la lune était beaucoup trop lumineuse.  
Le parc dont il avait pourtant fait le tour de très nombreuses fois en moins de vingt-cinq minutes lui paraissait soudain immense et mystérieux.  
Ses pas le dirigèrent d'eux même vers la partie zoologique, mais il se heurta à l'immense portail de bois, fermé à cette heure. Il se trouvait à nouveau sur la grande route qui faisait le tour du parc. La sirène de police lui gueula brusquement que le parc était fermé et qu'il devait immédiatement se diriger vers la sortie.  
Il regarda la voiture qui se dirigeait vers lui d'une allure tranquille, les phares fixés sur lui, l'aveuglant un peu. Il sentit ses jambes se mettre à nouveau à trembler, et brusquement, comme si elles avaient leur volonté propre, comme si la sienne avait disparu, remplacé par cette pensée unique, cette voix dans sa tête qui disait " Tu dois disparaître, tu dois t'en aller, tu dois fuir ", il partit.  
Sprintant à travers les arbres, volant au-dessus des bosquets et des flaques, loin, le plus loin possible de la voiture, des phares, des ordres, des voix, d'absolument tout. Loin. Vite. Course poursuite, s'échapper. Il s'échappait.  
Le haut-parleur lui criait dessus mais il n'entendait que la voix, et le sang battant dans ses oreilles. Mais les bois ne menaient qu'à la route et bientôt, il courut en pleine lumière.  
Il avait presque fait le tour, la porte par laquelle il était entrée n'était plus très loin, mais elle serait fermée, il faudrait l'escalader, au prix de précieuses secondes durant lesquelles ils l'empêcheraient, ils l'attraperaient, ils lui feraient la leçon, la morale, l'emmènerait peut être au poste ou tout simplement, le rappellerait à la réalité et l'empêcherait de fuir comme il le voulait, comme il en avait besoin... Comme il le devait.  
Il courrait si vite qu'il commençait à en avoir mal au cœur. Et s'il s'effondrait au milieu du chemin ?  
Harry et la voiture qui le coursait se trouvait alors sur la route longeant les superbes propriétés qui formaient l'une des bordures du parc. On y accédait par la rue, de l'autre côté, mais elles possédaient presque toutes un portail donnant sur le parc.  
De l'un de ces portails, une voix cria : " Par ici ! ".  
Il dévia sur le chemin qui longeait les portails. A quelques mètres, l'un était entrouvert et un jeune homme lui faisait signe. Le haut-parleur de la voiture se faisait plus agressif, mais il s'engouffra dans le jardin de la maison, par le portail qui claqua derrière lui.  
Il s'effondra dans l'herbe à bout de souffle. Derrière lui, le jeune homme refermait le portail. Il entendit les voix, les policiers descendu de la voiture, qui venait jusqu'à eux. Sa bouche lui semblait pleine de sang, il avait envie de vomir et il ne comprit pas un mot de la discussion, si ce n'est que les policiers gueulait et que le jeune homme qui l'avait recueilli leur répondait, moqueur mais poli, la voix distordue par l'alcool ou par l'épuisement hallucinatoire d'Harry. Le nez dans l'herbe, il fixait un trèfle devant lui, complètement ailleurs, encore incapable de reprendre ses esprits.  
Les policiers finirent par partir, et des pieds nus surgirent devant son visage. Nus malgré le mois de décembre, dans l'herbe humide et glaciale. Nus, un jean élimé caressant les chevilles et accroché à l'une d'elle, un bracelet argenté.  
\- Bah alors ? On se fait des petits kiff nocturnes ? Tu serrais ta meuf dans les bosquets et tu l'as laissé se faire les poulets ? Oh je te parle. T'es mort ?  
Harry secoua la tête pour dire que non, il était bien vivant, mais le mouvement lui donna envie de vomir, puis de rire. L'adrénaline qui débordait de son sang lui faisait le même effet que l'alcool. Très lentement, il se redressa, s'assit dans l'herbe.  
\- Je faisais juste un jogging.  
\- Tu faisais juste un jogging. Trop mignon. Pourquoi tu ris, alors ? Tu faisais un jogging défoncé dans la nuit ? T'as cru que tu pouvais distancer une voiture, t'as cru que t'étais un cow-boy, ou Usain Bolt ?  
Harry secoua à nouveau la tête, mais le mouvement lui donna la nausée et le fit éclater de rire, le souffle encore trop court. L'autre se pencha, s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.  
\- T'es carrément défoncé, hein.  
\- Non, non... Ce n’est pas ça...  
Mais il riait, riait, et l'autre se mit à rire avec lui.  
Puis il sentit ses mains, sur ses coudes, ses épaules, l'aidant à se relever. Ses jambes tremblèrent quand il fut debout, et l'autre secoua la tête.  
\- Viens.  
Le jardin était tout petit, une bande de pelouse et une autre de graviers. Un double escalier en pierre donnait sur une véranda, et toute une maison, une immense maison, comme toutes celles qui bordaient le parc. La rue la plus chère de la ville. Harry regrettait d'avoir aussi mal au cœur et de ne pas regarder plus avant les lieux l'entourant. L'autre avait passé le bras sous ses épaules, le tirant à l'intérieur, jusqu'à un de ces immenses salons salle à manger ouvert. Cinq ou six personnes se trouvaient déjà là, avachis dans les canapés et les fauteuils. Le garçon fit asseoir Harry sur un de ces fauteuils si larges que l'on s'y assoit à deux, et s'installa à côté de lui.  
\- C'est qui, lui ?  
Le garçon lui demanda :  
\- Comment tu t'appelles ?  
\- Harry.  
\- C'est Harry.  
Les autres n'en avaient rien à faire. Ils étaient pris dans un mélange compliqué de discussions, de musique, de bouteilles et de joints tournant autour de la pièce. A bien y regarder, ils étaient plutôt une bonne quinzaine ou peut être beaucoup plus, des personnes allant et venant sans cesse des autres pièces.  
\- Moi, c'est Louis.  
Harry leva le pouce, n'osant pas hocher la tête. Elle était tellement lourde. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici ? Ses mains cherchèrent dans la poche ventrale de son sweat shirt. Son portable était toujours là.  
\- Tu veux un verre d'eau ?  
\- J'aimerais bien.  
Louis se leva, Harry termina de reprendre son souffle. Son esprit revenait peu à peu. Maintenant que la course était finie et que son cœur battait normalement, la réalité reprenait le dessus. Louis revint avec un verre d'eau, lui tendit et s'assit à côté de lui sur le fauteuil large. Lorsqu'il l'eu bu, il se sentit très différent. Calme, normal. Tout à fait dépourvu de l'envie de rire à tort et à travers.  
\- Merci.  
\- Pas de quoi. Ça va mieux ?  
\- Oui. Merci beaucoup. C'était vraiment sympa de ne pas me faire finir au poste.  
Louis l'observa sans répondre. On lui tendait une bouteille, il porta le goulot à ses lèvres. Un gout métallique. Il tendit la bouteille à Harry qui dit au même moment :  
\- Je vais y aller.  
\- Tu peux rester un peu, ça ne dérange pas.  
\- Merci, mais... Il faut que je...  
Rentre. Mais il ne pouvait pas le dire. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il rentre, non, il fallait qu'il s'en aille. Il fallait qu'il...  
\- Disparaisse.  
\- Il faut que tu disparaisses ?  
Harry prit la bouteille que Louis lui tendait. Dis à haute voix, ça faisait vraiment très peur.  
Le goulot tapa contre ses dents, il glissa sa langue à l'intérieur. Fort, froid, dépourvu de la moindre goutte sucrée. Vodka. Il frissonna, déglutit et rendit la bouteille.  
\- Ouais.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je n’en sais rien. Je le sens, c'est tout. Il faut que je disparaisse.  
Louis réfléchit. Tendant la bouteille vers l'arrière, il la rendit à quelqu'un au hasard.  
\- Ici, tu es déjà un peu disparu. Non ?  
Harry regarda autour de lui, les personnes dans les fauteuils qui se fichaient bien de qui il était et d'où ils sortaient. Le garçon assis là, avec ses pieds nus, son pull noir et son air lisse. Les tableaux sur les murs, le fauteuil si moelleux. Ses mains déverrouillèrent machinalement son téléphone. Plusieurs appels manqués.  
\- Un peu, oui.  
\- Tu t'es barré de chez toi ?  
\- Je suis juste allé courir.  
\- Et tu as décidé de ne pas rentrer.  
\- C'est... Ca, à peu près.  
\- C'est pour inquiéter tes parents ?  
\- Mes parents ?  
\- Tu as des appels en absence de ta mère, non ?  
Louis disait ça sans moquerie, sans expression, à vrai dire. Harry observa quelques instants son visage, mais il était extrêmement lisse, calme, ouvert et froid à la fois.  
\- De ma copine.  
Correction.  
\- De ma compagne.  
Ils n'avaient pas le même âge. Ils n'étaient pas de la même génération, même. Louis le regarda étrangement quand il dit ça, mais ne demanda pas son âge, Il reprit :  
\- C'est pour inquiéter ta chérie ?  
\- Non. Non, je n'ai pas de raisons, pas de plans... J'ai juste, il fallait que je me barre. Il faut que je me barre.  
\- Envoie-lui un message pour lui dire, non ? Qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas.  
Harry hésita, mais non. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas encore.  
\- Non.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que tant que je ne l'ai pas fait, ce n'est pas vrai.  
Louis hocha la tête un moment sans rien dire. Finalement, il proposa :  
\- Reste ici tant que tu veux. Le temps de réfléchir. Ca ne dérange pas.  
Ils se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire, puis Harry remercia à voix basse, et Louis haussa les épaules. La bouteille revint vers eux, et blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le fauteuil, ils burent sans se parler.  
\- A vrai dire... Finit par reprendre Louis. A vrai dire, si tu veux disparaître, j'ai un truc qui pourrait te plaire.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Viens. Je vais te montrer.  
Louis se leva, tandis la main. Harry hésita et fini par la prendre. Tandis qu'il remontait un couloir jusqu'à un hall d'entrée, il demanda :  
\- Quel âge tu as ?  
\- Dix-sept ans. Et toi ?  
\- Vingt-sept.  
Louis haussa les épaules. Une petite voix lui disait que ça aurait dû être intéressant, ou excitant, ou quoi que ce soit, mais il s'en foutait. Dans le hall d'entrée, Louis appela un ascenseur, et regarda Harry.  
Ils se voyaient pour la première fois en pleine lumière.  
\- T'es couvert de boue, mec.  
Harry se regarda. Alors c'était ça, la sensation sur ses jambes. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de répondre, que l'ascenseur s'ouvrait, qu'il y grimpait et réalisait.  
\- Y a un ascenseur dans ta baraque ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- Et où est ce qu'on va ?  
\- Ma chambre. Enfin, mon étage.  
Le dernier étage. Qui n'avait rien d'une mansarde. La chambre de Louis était un appartement entier. Il y avait des gens un peu partout, dans le grand salon, mais personne dans la chambre.  
Et Harry n'aimait pas ça.  
\- C'est quoi, que tu voulais me montrer ?  
\- Avec mes amis, on prépare un truc. Mais t'es vraiment sale, mec. Je vais te filer des fringues. Tu restes, non ? Il n’est même pas minuit, si tout à l'heure tu veux rentrer chez toi, tu peux. Mais tu restes un peu, non ?  
Ce n'était même pas une demande, seulement une question. Mais dans la façon dont elle était posée, dans le visage lisse de Louis, dans la douceur de sa voix, il y avait quelque chose qui mettait Harry en confiance, qui l'empêchait d'avoir peur ou de se sentir gêné.  
\- Je reste un peu.  
\- Alors la douche est là. Je te sors des fringues et une serviette. Fais comme chez toi. Après t'as qu'à venir au salon. Je te montrerais ce qu'on prépare. Et si ça te plait, tu viendras avec nous. D'accord ?  
\- D'accord.  
Louis fit comme il disait, et Harry se décrassa dans une immense douche à l'italienne. Il faisait un peu froid dans la salle de bains toute pleine de marbre, mais Louis lui avait préparé un jogging et un pull tout chaud. Hésitant, pieds nus, ses fringues boueuses abandonnées en tas dans la salle de bains, il sortit. Louis n'avait pas rejoint le salon, il était resté à l'attendre, assis sur son grand lit. Harry s'approcha.  
\- C'est bizarre, que je sois ici, non ?  
\- Pas particulièrement.  
\- Tu préfères que je m'en aille ? Je peux m'en aller si tu veux.  
\- Mais non, pas du tout.  
\- Je ne comprends pas;  
\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Mais tu peux t'en aller si toi tu veux. C'est toi qui vois. Mais tu es le bienvenue.  
Harry hésita, et fini par s'assoir à coté de Louis. D'un même mouvement, ils se laissèrent tomber en arrière, s'allongeant sur le lit côte à côte. Louis murmura :  
\- Moi aussi, parfois. J'ai envie de disparaître.  
\- De disparaître pour de bon ?  
\- Non. Pas comme mourir, pas comme devenir rien. Plutôt comme m'enfuir. Comme aller ailleurs.  
\- Pour inquiéter tes parents ?  
Cela fit sourire Louis. Il secoua la tête.  
\- Peut être un peu. Ils mettraient une semaine ou deux à s'en rendre compte, mais...  
Il secoua à nouveau la tête, pensif. Prenant à nouveau la main d'Harry sur le drap, il se redressa et le tira avec lui.  
\- Viens. Il faut que je te montre. Et tu viendras avec nous.  
Harry le suivit jusqu'au salon du haut. Il était beaucoup plus petit que celui d'en bas, et beaucoup plus intime et moelleux. Quatre personnes s'y trouvaient, en train de discuter. Louis tirait Harry avec lui, et s'adressa aux autres.  
\- C'est Harry. Il va peut-être venir avec nous.  
\- Ah ouais ?  
\- Et ouais.  
L'autre se tut et haussa les épaules. On salua Harry, et Louis et lui s'assirent à nouveau sur le même siège. Harry demanda :  
\- Alors, c'est quoi, ce truc ?  
Louis sourit. Il y avait des papiers éparpillés sur la table, mais il n'y toucha pas.  
\- Ce truc, c'est que l'on a trouvé une entrée des catacombes. Et que demain, on va y descendre. Et s'y installer.


	2. Seconde partie

Harry resta un instant sans expression. Il connaissait comme presque toutes les personnes ayant passées au moins une partie de leur adolescence à Lyon, l'existence des catacombes. Datant de l'époque romaine, disséminées sous la ville en un jeu de piste ultra dangereux, pourvues d'entrées trouvables seulement par ceux qui savent déjà ou elles se trouvent.

Personne n'y étant déjà allé lui-même, mais tout le monde connaissant quelqu'un y l'ayant déjà fait.

Harry, comme beaucoup d'autre avant lui, s'était à un moment intéressé aux catacombes. Il avait vaguement cherché les entrées, dont quelques photographies circulaient sur le net, prises de très près pour limiter au maximum que l'on les trouve. Il était allé jusqu'à se renseigner sur le matériel nécessaire, mais comme la plupart des gens, ça s'était arrêté là. Si l'idée de descendre passer une nuit sous terre, à boire et faire la fête, était séduisante, la réalité de la chose, faite de claustrophobie, d'odeurs de moisi et de dangers mortels, ne l'attirait pas plus que ça. Il savait à l'époque que s'il s'était retrouvé en bas, il aurait tremblé de tous ses membres et aurait fui.

\- Tu connais les catacombes ?

Il hocha la tête et regarda les personnes assises autour de lui. Louis, avec ses pieds nus et son bracelet de cheville. Une fille avec des petites dreadlocks sur la tête, le teint très sombre que la lumière rendait cuivré, et un keffieh autour du cou. Une autre fille, les yeux très clairs entourés d'eye-liner épais. Un garçon, les cheveux noir un peu dans les yeux, eye-liner assorti. Un autre garçon, pieds nus également, taillé à la serpe, en veste de cuir tendue sur ses épaules larges.

Tous étaient sans âge. Probablement dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, en se basant sur l'âge de Louis, mais on aurait pu leur en donner beaucoup plus. Ou moins. Il y avait chez eux quelque chose d'individuel qui les détachait d'un groupe d'âge, de genre, ou même d'une tranche sociale. La maison dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous coutait un prix monstrueux mais, peut-être était-ce dû à une certaine lumière qui rendait les choses floues, ou peut être leur était-ce dû à eux, il était impossible de donner un prix à leurs vêtements, leurs coupes de cheveux.

Et pour toutes ces raisons, Harry ne se sentait pas si mal à l'aise. Brusquement, il était lui aussi sans âge, sans genre, sans classe. Il était une personne. Il se blottit un peu plus dans le fauteuil, et sentit Louis passer son bras dans son dos.

\- Et bien on va y descendre. Tous les cinq, six si tu veux venir. Demain soir.

\- Vous voulez y passer la nuit ?

\- On veut s'y installer.

\- S'y installer ?

\- Y disparaître. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais, disparaître ? C'est ce qu'on va faire. On va disparaître en bas.

Harry ne comprenait pas. Il avait beau essayer, il y avait quelque chose de trop simple dans l'énoncé qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il regarda les autres, silencieux. Il demanda encore :

\- Vous comptez descendre, mais ne pas remonter.

La fille au keffieh hocha la tête.

\- On ne compte pas remonter. On compte seulement descendre. Et après, on verra bien.

Harry aurait pu arguer qu'ils allaient forcément remonter, que quelle que soit leur idée romantico-dépressive ou quoi qu'ils cherchent à prouver, qu'il faudrait déjà qu'ils aient les couilles de descendre et après on verrait, mais il ne le fit pas. Il y avait quelque chose de séduisant là-dedans, dans ce trou noir du sol au fond duquel on pouvait tout simplement disparaître.

Alors, il hocha la tête. Le garçon à l'eye-liner reprit le fil de l'explication.

\- On emporte de la nourriture, nos sacs de couchage, de l'éclairage et de quoi se faire quelques trips. Mais on ne veut rien planifier. On veut juste descendre et laisser les choses se faire.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne lui paraissait pas stupide ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne riait pas de toute cette histoire monstrueusement dangereuse et stupide ? Harry n'en savait rien. C'était comme si quelque chose dans leurs voix, dans le cercle qu'ils formaient, suffisait à effacer la réalité de ce dont il parlait, n'en laissant que la face romanesque, aventureuse et un peu folle. Néanmoins, il demanda :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez faire ça ?

Il s'attendait à une réponse standard, plus ou moins prétentieuse, sur le sens de la vie, sur le fun, l'excitation, la coolitude de ce que l'on voulait. Mais la fille aux yeux clairs trancha :

\- On le fait parce qu'on a envie de le faire et qu'on peut le faire.

Et le dernier garçon, celui à la veste de cuir, ajouta :

\- On a tous des raisons de vouloir disparaître, non ?

Harry hocha la tête. Lui aussi, il avait une raison de vouloir disparaître. Les autres se replongèrent dans la discussion et les papiers dans lesquels ils étaient avant l'arrivée de Louis et d'Harry, à propos de l'entrée des catacombes, semblait-il. Louis frotta le dos d'Harry avec sa main, l'enlaçant un peu.

\- Est ce que tu viens avec nous ?

\- Demain soir, alors ?

\- Oui. Mais tu peux rester ici en attendant. On n’a pas fini de préparer, et puis il faut qu'on aille acheter du matériel.

Harry voulait disparaître. Il refusait de penser à pourquoi, mais l'idée de rentrer chez lui et d'affronter la réalité lui faisait peur. Il regarda autour de lui, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là.

\- Je ne devrais pas. Je devrais rentrer.

\- Mais tu n'as pas envie. Tu veux t'en aller.

\- Je sais, mais... Je ne devrais pas être ici. On ne se connaît même pas, vous êtes des...

\- Des ados ? Tu crois vraiment que ça change quelque chose ? Ça n'a aucune importance, ça.

\- C'est bizarre, que je sois là avec vous.

\- Non, ce n’est pas bizarre.

Louis lui caressait toujours le dos, ils se regardèrent un moment. Harry finit par balbutier :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que je vienne avec vous ?

Louis sourit, un large sourire qui dévoilait ses canines.

\- Parce que j'en ai envie, et parce que je le peux.

Ils restèrent un moment dans le petit salon, puis redescendirent tous en bas. La fête s'était complètement dispersée, il ne restait pas grand monde. Ils burent un peu, écoutèrent de la musique, et vers trois heures du matin, les quatre s'en allèrent, laissant Louis et Harry tout seul dans l'immense maison.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à ranger ?

\- Bien sûr que non, l'homme de ménage va s'en charger.

La remarque mis Harry mal à l'aise, mais il ne dit rien tandis qu'ils reprenaient l'ascenseur pour retourner aux appartements de Louis.

\- Ça te dit, on va se coucher ?

Harry hocha la tête. Louis ne lui ouvrit pas de chambre d'amis, même s'il devait y en avoir plein dans la maison. Ils se glissèrent dans sa chambre et il verrouilla la porte.

Ils ne se parlèrent pas. Harry assis sur le lit, Louis la main encore sur la poignée de la porte, un monde les séparant, une pensée les reliant. Louis s'avança lentement, ses pieds nus trainant sur la moquette épaisse. Harry tendit les bras, leurs mains se rejoignirent au milieu.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as envie de disparaître ?

La voix d'Harry était chaude, douce. Une caresse très pure. Qu'est ce qui peut bien pousser un gamin de cet âge à avoir de telles envies ? Ce n'est pas bien. C'est triste, un peu. Il faut être triste pour avoir de telles envies. Ou alors, il faut avoir fait une connerie. Une grosse connerie. Le ventre d'Harry se serra, mais il inspira, expira lentement, jusqu'à que la sensation s'en aille.

Louis regarde leurs mains, celles d'Harry immenses sur les siennes. Quelle confiance faut-il avoir en l'être humain pour ouvrir sa porte à un inconnu, pour s'enfermer dans une chambre avec lui, quelle confiance ou qu'elle envie d'avoir mal, d'avoir peur, de se rire du danger ? Mais Harry n'avait pas l'air dangereux. Il caressait les mains de Louis, qui finit par murmurer :

\- Je ne sais pas. Ça m'est venu comme ça. C'est mon idée, tu sais. Tout ça, c'est mon idée. Et ils ont suivis.

\- Parce qu'ils sont tes amis ?

\- Non. Ce ne sont pas mes amis. Je les connais à peine. Mais ils sont comme moi. Et eux aussi, ils veulent disparaître.

Harry réfléchit à la question. Il imagina Louis sur son ordinateur, en train de poser une annonce sur Craiglist ou un appel sur Twitter, cherche personnes ayant envie de descendre dans les catacombes de Lyon pour disparaître pour toujours, RT svp.

Il sourit à cette idée, son sourire provoqua celui de Louis.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Mais non. Je trouve ça... Je ne sais pas. C'est beau, un peu.

\- Oh, tu fais partie de ces gens-là.

Il retira ses mains, recula vers son armoire pour y prendre un pyjama.

\- Ces gens-là ? demanda Harry.

\- Ceux qui voient les choses sous une lumière différentes. Ceux qui voient la beauté là ou personne d'autre ne la voit

Il se déshabillait, enfilait un pyjama. Harry regarda ses genoux.

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses que je trouve laides. Et j'aime ce qui est... C'est idiot.

\- Ce qui est quoi ?

\- Abimé. Les choses tordues. Les choses sales et étranges. Je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup de beauté dans ce que l'on rejette.

Louis revenait vers lui, en pantalon de pyjama Star Wars en tee-shirt un peu grand. Il grimpa sur le lit à côté d'Harry, l'observa et secoua la tête.

\- Je me dis qu'il a fallu être assez triste pour en arriver à penser comme ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce quand le monde est rempli de beauté, on n’a pas besoin de la chercher dans ce qui est laid.

Se détournant de lui, il s'allongea et se glissa sous la couette, les bras croisées derrière la tête.

\- Et quand on est triste, le monde devient gris et laid. Tout simplement.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il haussa lentement les épaules, puis se glissa à coté de Louis, sous la couette. Le lit était large, ils avaient chacun beaucoup d'espace, mais Louis se tourna sur le côté et demanda :

\- Je peux dormir contre toi ?

Harry hocha la tête, Louis se glissa dans ses bras. Ils s'enlacèrent, la tête de Louis sur son cœur. Il avait du mal à se dire qu'il ne le connaissait pas. Son odeur était familière, sa chaleur habituelle. Il lui embrassa maladroitement les cheveux, et Louis murmura :

\- Tu sais, ça me fait très peur de descendre en bas.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire.

\- Je sais, mais je l'ai décidé. Même si ça me fait peur. Justement parce que ça me fait peur.

\- Est ce qu'il y a quelque chose à la surface qui te fait encore plus peur que descendre en bas ? Et c'est pour ça que tu descends ?

Il y eu un silence, puis Louis eu un petit rire étouffé, contre le tee-shirt d'Harry.

\- C'est une façon un peu dramatique de voir les choses. Mais je ne sais vraiment pas, ce n'est pas que je cache la raison. J'ai besoin... C'est comme une voix dans ma tête, qui m'a prise il y a quelques jours. Louis, il faut que tu t'en ailles. Il faut que tu disparaisses. Tu sais, mes parent ne sont jamais là, je me suis dit que je pouvais très bien prendre une valise, un avion pour n’ importe où et... Mais ce n’est pas ça. Le truc, que je veux, dont j'ai besoin. Ce n’est pas ça, et je ne dis pas que je sais ce que c'est, parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Mais ce n'est pas allé ailleurs, c'est aller nul part. Alors là-bas, loin sous nos pieds, je ne serais nul part. Dans le noir, dans le silence. J'aurais disparu.

Harry ne savait pas comment aborder la question du suicide. Parce que de façon un peu plus rationnelle, c'était bien de ça dont il parlait, n'est-ce pas ? Descendre et se laisser mourir, qu'il s'agisse de se noyer, d'être victime d'un éboulement, de se perdre ou de crever de faim.

C'était peut être " un peu dramatique ", ça aussi.

Harry eu peur pour Louis. Il le sera plus fort.

Mais il ne lui dit pas de ne pas disparaître. De rester un peu plus, d'y réfléchir. Il ne lui parla pas de la beauté de la vie, ou de son sens. Il n'avait pas un mot à dire sur ce sujet. Il embrassa à nouveau les cheveux de Louis, et quand celui-ci lui demanda :

\- Est ce que tu viens avec moi ?

Harry répondit :

\- Je viens avec toi.

Harry pensa en s'endormant que cette nuit était hors du temps. Qu'elle ne changerait rien à leurs réalités, que demain Louis se rendrait compte qu'il y avait d'autres solutions, que lui rentrerait auprès de sa petite amie et... Tout irait bien, au fond. D'une façon ou d'une autre, tout irait bien.

Harry se réveilla seul. Il ignorait l'heure qu'il était, et cela l'angoissa. La lumière passant par les deux grands velux était très pâle, bleutée, mais on était en décembre et il ne parvenait pas à se repérer. Le drap à côté de lui était encore tiède, Louis venait probablement de se lever. Harry soupira, regarda autour de lui. Il se sentait mal d'avoir dormi avec le jeune homme, et en même temps... Est ce qu'on ne pouvait pas oublier un instant toutes ces contingences ? Ils n'avaient rien fait de mal, après tout. Et est-ce que c'est mal, l'amour ? Mais penser à ça lui donnait à nouveau mal au cœur, alors il rejeta la couette qui lui donnait chaud, et fit quelques pas hésitant sur la moquette.

\- Hey.

Louis était réveillé, assis à un bureau dans le coin de la chambre. Harry s'approcha, Louis passa un bras autour de sa taille et appuya son front contre le ventre d'Harry, qui glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

\- J’n’arrive pas trop à dormir. Je n’ai pas l'habitude de dormir avec quelqu'un.

\- Je vais m'en aller.

\- Mais non, ce n’est pas ça. Ne prend pas la mouche comme ça. Reste. Tu ne vas pas partir maintenant.

\- Je ne veux pas t'embêter.

\- Tu ne m'embêtes pas. T'es un adulte, ne fais pas le gamin qui a besoin d'être rassuré.

Mais il disait ça d'une voix rieuse et désabusée, la voix de quelqu'un qui sait bien, ça n'a rien à voir avec l'âge, on sera toujours comme ça, grandir n'y fera rien. Harry caresse encore son crâne, jusqu'à que Louis se détache de lui-même, avec un sourire.

\- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

\- Je crois que c'est parce que tu n'étais plus là. Et qu'il faisait froid, d'un coup. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Je peux retourner dans le lit, si tu veux bien qu'on parle un peu.

\- Ca me va.

Ils retournèrent tous les deux dans le lit. Ils ne s'enlacèrent pas, mais Louis s'étendit largement, la main posée sur le ventre d'Harry, et Harry caressa son bras. Ils ne ressentaient pas le besoin de parler de leurs vies, de la réalité. Ils s'en étaient déjà éloignés.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'on fera, là-bas ? En attendant de disparaître ?

C'était une façon détournée de parler de la mort, qui fit sourire Louis. Il ferma les yeux.

\- On boira. On mangera, on baisera. On fera n'importe quoi. Et puis allongés dans le noir, on pourra se parler.

Il ne croyait pas au début de sa phrase, ça se voyait. Il y avait un schéma, parfois il essayait de le suivre. C'est ça qu'on attendait de lui, qu'il descende en bas, qu'il joue au con, à l'ado pourri gâté, qu'il se drogue un peu et puis qu'il remonte, qu'il termine ses études et devienne banquier ou courtier ou avocat d'affaires.

Harry répondit :

\- On parlera. On peut parler ici, aussi.

On pouvait faire tout le reste ici. Mais à quoi bon le dire ? Ils le savaient très bien, ce n'est pas pour ça que Louis a décidé de descendre et qu'Harry a décidé de le suivre.

Ils parlèrent, à mi-voix dans la pénombre.

Ils parlèrent des jours qui se ressemblent, ils parlèrent du vide. Ils parlèrent de la musique, Louis se leva pour lancer sur sa chaine un CD de Sleeping At Last, Planets. Ils s'enlacèrent à nouveau, ils écoutèrent le chant de Saturne, les yeux ouverts dans la lumière bleue, accrochés l'un à l'autre comme si le reste était vide et qu'ils risquaient de s'y perdre.

Louis embrassa sa gorge, Harry sa nuque, ils se sentaient frémir un peu mais gardaient une certaine distance. Il leur semblait à tous deux qu'ils se connaissaient déjà, et la sensation était plaisante.

Quand il fit grand jour, Louis se leva, se tirant à regrets des bras d'Harry. Il tremblait un peu. Il n'avait pas assez dormi. Ils burent du café assis sur le bord du lit.

\- Est ce que tu veux que je te laisse, maintenant ? Et l'on se revoit ce soir ?

\- Tu ne viendras jamais ce soir si tu pars maintenant.

\- Je te promets...

\- Tu ne tiendrais pas ta promesse. Et je ne t'en voudrais pas. Mais tu peux partir, maintenant ou plus tard, tu peux partir. Moi je vais descendre là-dessus, et je ne remonterais pas. Mais toi, si c'est ce que tu veux, tu peux partir. Tu peux retourner à ta vie.

Harry regarda autour de lui. Un instant, il eut la vision de ses fringues pleines de boue sur le sol de la salle de bains, et dans la poche de son sweat-shirt, son téléphone peut être encore allumé, les nombreux appels en absence de sa petite amie. Elle avait dû s'angoisser. Peut-être avait-elle prévenu la police, peut-être n'avait-elle absolument pas dormi. Peut-être que c’était déjà trop tard, de toute façon, il avait déjà disparu, ça serait si compliqué de rentrer maintenant, de réapparaitre.

Il aimerait qu'il soit trop tard pour faire marche arrière. C'est une façon de ne pas avoir à choisir.

Il reposa son bol de café sur le plateau que Louis avait apporté, posé sur le lit. Pourquoi quitter cette chambre ? Parce que c'était celle de Louis, et que lui voulait s'en aller. Pourquoi suivre Louis ? Parce qu'il le voulait et le pouvait.

\- Dis-moi ce qui doit être fait. Ce que l'on doit préparer pour ce soir. Je vais le faire avec toi.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. Avec les quatre autres, dont Louis avait un mal fou à se souvenir des prénoms, ils avaient déjà tout préparés. Il fallait sortir acheter le matériel d'escalade, mais Louis n'avait pas envie. Il téléphona pour les laisser s'en charger, et retourna près d'Harry sur le lit.

\- Dans les films, quand les gens savent qu'ils vont mourir, savent qu'ils vivent leur dernier jour sur terre, ils veulent toujours faire des trucs dingues, plein de poésie, aller respirer l'air de la mer une dernière fois ou ce genre de choses.

\- Mais pas toi ?

\- Non, pas moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, aujourd'hui ?

Louis s'allongea d'un coup et de tout son long, avec un large soupir vidant ses poumons. Il sourit paresseusement à Harry.

\- Il est exclu que l'on couche ensemble ?

Les jambes d'Harry se mirent à trembler comme la veille, et il sembla se refermer comme une huitre, la tête dans les épaules.

\- De quoi ?

\- Je plaisante. J'aime bien provoquer les gens parfois. C'est tout.

Mais il était étendu là, à regarder le ciel de lit ou se croisaient d'anciens soupirs, et Harry enserra sa cheville entre ses doigts. Il y avait de petits grelots à son bracelet de cheville, ils tintèrent.

\- Tu étais pieds nus hier. Dans l'herbe. Ça m'a marqué.

\- J'étais descendu fumer, je n'aime pas qu'on fume à mon étage. Et j'aime être pieds nus.

\- Tu vas au lycée ?

\- Terminale Eco.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, plus tard ?

Il n'y a pas de plus tard, si tu t'en vas ce soir. Louis lui jeta un drôle de regard, mais répondit tout de même.

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Sciences Politique, mais après, tu veux dire ? Je ne sais pas. Changer le monde, mais pas trop.

\- Pourquoi, pas trop ?

\- Parce que trop, ça ne marche pas, ça déçoit, c'est dangereux. Le monde, il faut seulement le changer un peu. Ou petit à petit, si tu préfères.

Mais ce jour-là, ils ne changèrent pas le monde, pas même un peu. Peut-être qu'ils créèrent le leur, au fond. Dans le salon, épaule contre épaule, à jouer à Mario Kart. Harry sur le lit, Louis se promenant dans la pièce, lui montrant ses affaires, lui parlant de ce qu'il aimait, en fond sonore les planètes chantaient toujours.

Et quand le soir arriva, les autres arrivèrent avec lui. Tous les six, chargés de sacs à dos, ils grimpèrent dans un taxi, qui les déposa à St Jean, près de la cathédrale. Ils ne parlaient pas trop, Louis prit la main d'Harry.

Ils grimpèrent en funiculaire jusqu'à Fourvière. Descendant vers le parcours d'accrobranches, ils s'installèrent dans le parc en pente. Louis sortit une couverture de son sac. Pique-nique.

Qu'ils étaient tristes.

Qu'ils ne ressemblaient pas à des idiots qui venaient là pour faire la fête.

Qu'ils avaient l'air vieux et sombre.

Une lampe tempête éclairait leur diner. Il ne faisait pas grand froid, malgré la période de l'année. Ils ne parlaient de rien, d'après, des sacs, des cordes, ils attendaient. Ils attendaient la nuit, ils attendaient de pouvoir se glisser en bas sans être vus.

Quand il fit assez sombre, ils éteignirent la lampe tempête. Invisibles dans le noir, les uns derrière les autres, ils descendirent vers l'esplanade. Ils escaladèrent la porte d'un escalier en colimaçon, qui les conduisit plus bas. Puis un grillage, et ils firent passer les sacs à dos un à un par-dessus.

Finalement, à la queue leu leu, ils rejoignirent l'entrée des catacombes, un recoin dans la roche, une grille cachée sous la végétation, et quelques mètres derrière, dans un début de grotte, une plaque de fer au sol, plaque d'égout ouvragé.

Ils avaient leurs outils, ils passèrent la grille, soulevèrent la plaque. Descendant la lampe tempête au bout d'une corde, agenouillés sur le rebord, ils contemplèrent le puis très profond qui menait aux catacombes.

Ils se regardèrent tous, un par un. Louis tenait toujours la main d'Harry, et il cacha un instant son visage dans le col de sa veste. Il avait peur. Mais il le voulait vraiment.

\- Si l'un ou l'une de vous veut partir, dit la fille à l'eye-liner. Si l'un ou l'une de vous veut s'en aller maintenant, il ou elle peut.

Mais personne ne partit.

Le garçon à la veste en cuir, qui l'avait depuis troqué pour un sweat-shirt, distribua le matériel. Caché derrière la grille, ils étaient invisibles au reste du monde. Ils attachèrent la corde, enfilèrent les baudriers, les lampes frontales. Ils rirent un peu, c'était comme être déguisés. Puis ils commencèrent la descente, l'un après l'autre. Le garçon au cuir. La fille aux dreadlocks. La fille à l'eye-liner. Le garçon à l'eye-liner.

Ce fut le tour de Louis dans se glisser dans le tunnel, de commencer à descendre l'échelle. Tandis qu'il quittait la surface de la terre, son regard se verrouilla dans celui d'Harry. Et sur la terre qu'il quittait, c'était la dernière chose qu'il regardait.

Quand Harry, le dernier, quitta la surface, il regarda la lune.

Elle était pleine, ce soir-là. Elle était belle. Elle serait toujours là, bien loin après sa mort. Elle serait toujours là.

Puis il descendit les échelons, et la lune, l'herbe, toute la surface du monde disparu à son regard.


	3. Dernière partie

Ses mains tremblaient un peu sur les barreaux de l'échelle. Ses jambes également. Il entendait les voix étouffées des autres, en dessous. Un rire nerveux, une toux. Il eut mal à la gorge, à un moment. L'endroit était poussiéreux. Puis ses mains furent moites, et tout son corps se couvrit de sueur froide. L'échelle n'était pas longue de cinq ou six mètres, mais de cinquante. Elle s'enfonçait très profondément sous la terre et ses jambes pourtant habituées à l'effort commençaient à se tétaniser.  
Il ferma les yeux. Sa frontale éclairait le mur, et la lumière lui revenait dans les yeux, l'aveuglant en prime. Il fallait qu'il se concentre. Ça allait être fini. Les barreaux n'étaient pas glissants. Ça allait s'arrêter. Mais alors qu'il arrivait enfin en bas, il lui vint la penser que jamais, jamais il n'aurait le courage de remonter.  
Ils y étaient, alors. Tous les six, en bas. Ils regardèrent là-haut, mais l'entrée était dans le début de grotte, il n'y avait pas de ciel bleu. L'obscurité, partout. Et autour d'eux, noir comme dans un four, l'obscurité renforcée par la lumière très blanche des lampes frontales.  
L'atmosphère ressemblait à celle de Noël, lorsque le dernier cadeau est ouvert. L'air de se demander, et maintenant ?  
\- Allons par là.  
Ils se mirent à la queue leu leu à nouveau.  
Le cœur d'Harry battait à toute vitesse. Le passage était à peine assez large pour le permettre, mais Louis se glissa quand même à ses côtés. Epaule contre épaule, ils avancèrent, les mains liées.  
Il n'y avait aucun plaisir dans leur marche. Il leur semblait porter la misère du monde sur leurs dos.  
Les doigts serrés fortement, les pas trainant sur le sol sableux, le souffle court dans l'atmosphère lourde.  
L'aspect ancien des catacombes ne leur faisait rien. Ni même le fait d'être sous la terre, d'être sous des rues, de faire quelque chose d'interdit, tout ça ne leur faisait rien. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne ressentait la moindre excitation.  
Ils marchaient lentement, les lumières des quatre autres devant semblaient vaciller un peu. Jusqu'à que Louis l'arrête un instant.  
\- On n'est pas obligés de rester avec eux.  
\- On va se perdre...  
Louis le regarda, Harry en eu mal, dans ce regard, n'es-tu pas trop jeune pour avoir ce regard-là ? Qui t'as fait tant de mal, dis-moi ? Qui t'as laissé si seul, pour que tu sois résolu à ce point ?  
Tendant la main vers son visage, il en effleura les contours. Repoussa les cheveux vers l'arrière, défaisant la lampe frontale, qui glissa autour de son cou. Soupira un peu.  
Puis ils reculèrent jusqu'à l'embranchement précédant, et tournèrent, quittant le groupe.  
Ils avançaient tous les deux, appuyé l'un à l'autre, sans se parler. Marchant au hasard, reculant quand ils rencontraient de l'eau, changeant d'embranchement. S'enfonçant de leur mieux dans le dédale. Pour être sûr de ne pas retrouver la surface.  
Pour disparaître.  
Ils marchèrent jusqu'à s'épuiser. Harry, qui ne supportait pas d'ignorer l'heure, se sentit libéré de cette contrainte. Il était peut-être le matin, il n'était peut-être que deux heures. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps. Ils avaient traversés nombres de petites salles, mais dans une, brusquement, Louis proposa qu'ils s'arrêtent.  
Ce n'était pas une pause, Harry le comprit très bien.  
Ils sortirent leurs couvertures, leurs sacs de couchage, des bougies, de la nourriture. Tout ce qu'ils avaient emporté.  
Ils se firent un nid, dans la petite pièce de pierres et de sable, au sol vaguement dallé, aux inscriptions antiques sur les murs.  
Louis s'assit, entre les jambes d'Harry, appuyé contre son ventre.  
Harry l'enlaça.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à manger ?  
\- Des sandwichs à la confiture de fraises et au beurre de cacahouètes. Et du yaourt à boire. A la vanille.  
\- Sérieusement ?  
Louis haussa les épaules, tourna la tête vers Harry. A la lumière de la bougie, son visage était d'un rouge sombre, comme s'il était couvert de sang. Harry frémit.  
\- C'est ce que je préfère manger. Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'il y aurait des chips et de la bière ? Ou du caviar et du champagne ?  
\- C'est du Yop, le yaourt ?  
\- Bien sûr que non. Du Michel et Augustin. Tu sais, les trucs avec les deux petits bonhommes dessinés. C'est lyonnais, tu sais ? Et c'est bien meilleur que le Yop.  
\- Ca me convient parfaitement, alors.  
Louis rit tout bas, les bras d'Harry l'enlacèrent un peu plus. A ce moment-là, ils ressemblaient à des frères, prenant soin l'un de l'autre, se protégeant à leurs manières.  
Harry demanda :  
\- Est ce que tu veux tout manger, ou est-ce que tu veux que l'on en garde pour plus tard ?  
\- Tout manger.  
\- Et après, qu'est-ce que tu voudras faire ?  
\- Après, on parlera. L'un contre l'autre. Tu me garderas dans tes bras ?  
\- Autant que tu voudras.  
\- Alors on parlera, jusqu'à s'endormir.  
Ils se regardaient, agrippés l'un à l'autre par un serment secret. Louis sortit la bouteille de yaourt de son sac, l'ouvrit, la porta à sa bouche. La tendant à Harry, une moustache blanche sur la lèvre supérieure, il dit :  
\- Alors, ce sera fini.  
Ils mangèrent les sandwichs à la confiture. Harry traça une ligne du bout des doigts, partant du front de Louis, caressant sa tempe, courant à la lisière de ses cheveux, sur sa mâchoire, dans son cou, sur sa clavicule. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de manger, qu'ils se furent rincés la bouche avec un peu d'eau, ils s'allongèrent dans les sacs de couchage zippés l'un à l'autre, formant un nid confortable. Sur le côté, les bras autour de l'autre, la main d'Harry caressant le dos de Louis, les mains de Louis agrippées au tee-shirt d'Harry.  
Alors, ils parlèrent.  
Quand à ce qu’ils se dirent, c’est trop personnel pour être partagé ici. Il y a des choses que l’on n’avoue que lorsque l’on pense que l’on ne sera bientôt plus là pour devoir les assumer. Des sentiments, des secrets, des colères. Harry lui raconta la vérité, sur pourquoi il avait voulu disparaitre, ce soir-là. Il lui raconta ce qui était réellement arrivé. Ce qu’il avait fait. Ce qu’il en ressentait. Et pourquoi il avait si peur de rentrer chez lui, pourquoi il avait tant besoin de disparaitre. Et tout du long, Louis l’écouta en lui tenant les mains, en les embrassant parfois. Et quand Harry eu fini, il sut que Louis comprenait et que dans une certaine mesure, s’il en avait le droit, la possibilité, Louis pardonnait.  
Puis Louis parla à son tour. Louis raconta, sans qu’Harry ne le juge. Louis dit ce qu’il n’avait jamais été capable de dire. Louis se sentit respirer différemment. Cachés tous les deux dans le noir, dans le nulle part, dans un endroit hors des lieux et des temps, comme un néant, Louis fit place net en son cœur alourdi d’obscurité. Il ouvrit les fenêtres. Il laissa Harry entrer.  
Si proches, front contre front, s’endormant, se réveillant sur quelques mots, quelques murmures, dormant à  nouveau, ils se dirent adieu à répétition, espérant à chaque fois que ce fut la dernière, que le noir enfin les engloutisse, les fasse partir, disparaitre.  
Déclarés non conformes.  
Mis en pièces.  
Ils dirent des mots d’amant après l’amour, des mots d’apocalypse.  Ils se tinrent serrés comme ils ne l’avaient jamais été avec quiconque. Ils leur semblaient apprendre une nouvelle forme, un nouveau sens.   
Louis fit un cauchemar. Il se réveilla en sursaut, balbutiant. Harry contre lui dormait, il le réveilla.  
Et puis courant après les mots comme on a peur qu’il s’échappe, il dit :  
\- Tu sais, la raison principale qui m’a décidé à descendre ici, c’est que je me sentais terriblement seul tout le temps. Tellement terriblement seul. Je suis incapable d’avoir des relations sociales normales. Je suis tellement nul quand il s’agit d’avoir un quelconque type de relation avec un autre être humain. Je n’ai pas d’amis. Je m’endors en pleurant tellement souvent. Je me fais du mal jusqu’à oublier. J’essaye d’être dépourvu d’émotions. J’essaye de mettre mon cœur en cage, une cage aux parois de plexiglas imprenables. Mais je ne peux pas. Ça ne marche pas. Et je souffre, je souffre tellement de ma solitude. Ça me tue. Je me mourais, là-haut,  je me mourais dans le noir, et quand j’ai voulu mourir pour de bon, disparaitre dans l’obscurité pour de vrai... Je t’ai trouvé.  
Il tremblait, il pleurait. Il but un peu d’eau, Harry soutenant la bouteille. Puis il reprit :  
\- Je suis allé dans l’endroit le plus sombre possible... Et c’est là que j’ai trouvé de la lumière à nouveau. Et je voudrais pouvoir retourner en arrière. A l’air et à la lumière, avec toi, mais tu disparaitrais, n’est-ce pas. Tu disparaitrais.  
\- Je ne disparaitrais pas. Regarde-moi, touche-moi. Je ne peux pas disparaitre. Je suis vrai, je suis là.   
Louis hésitait, mais finissait par le toucher. Par parcourir son visage du bout des doigts. Par murmurer :  
\- Je te vois. Tu es fait de lumière. Pourquoi m’as-tu suivi dans l’obscurité ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?  
Sa voix était si rauque, d’avoir parlé toute la nuit durant.  
\- Maintenant je t’ai trouvé. Je ne veux plus mourir.  
Les larmes d’Harry sous ses doigts, les lèvres d’Harry dans la paume de ses mains. Est-ce que c’est ça que l’on ressent, quand on cesse enfin d’être seul ? Quand on rencontre un ami, et qu’une certitude insensée indique qu’il va rester ?  
\- Je vais te ramener à la surface.  
Ils laissèrent leurs affaires sur place, les sacs de couchage et la couverture. Peu importe ce que tout cela contenait. Peu importe tout. Ils titubèrent au hasard des couloirs, les mains le long des murs, frémissant. Ce n’était pas un dédale, ça ne pouvait pas l’être. Vouloir vivre à nouveau et ne pas être sûr d’y parvenir, qu’est-ce que ça faisait peur. Leurs lampes frontales projetaient un faisceau flou sur le sol, tremblant comme leurs jambes. Ils s’agrippaient l’un à l’autre, on va s’en sortir, tu ne crois quand même pas qu’on va mourir maintenant, ça serait vraiment trop bête, tu ne crois pas ?  
L’euphorie devenue de la terreur, la liberté une terrible claustrophobie.  
Quand ils retrouvèrent l’entrée, et l’échelle, quand ils surent qu’ils étaient sauvés, leurs jambes lâchèrent, et ils s’effondrèrent tout en bas du puit. La montée fut un enfer. Ils avaient abandonnés leurs baudriers dans les sacs, leurs jambes tremblaient de terreur et d’épuisement. Les cinquante mètres du puit terrassèrent leurs forces. Harry arriva le premier en haut, il tira Louis à lui et ils s’allongèrent de tout leur long sur la terre moussue qui entourait la grille. Leurs cœurs battant à se rompre, l’un contre l’autre, se frappant en rythme. Ils mirent de longues minutes à retrouver leurs souffles, d’autres à avoir les jambes assez stables pour se lever. Poussant la grille, toujours agrippé l’un à l’autre, ils retrouvèrent l’air libre, l’herbe et le ciel, qu’ils avaient cru quitter pour toujours.  
Ils inspirèrent l’odeur immense de la liberté, l’odeur viscérale d’une vie que l’on ne souhaite plus quitter. Puis ils se regardèrent.  
Alors, seulement, ils s’embrassèrent.


End file.
